Living In The Here And Now
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Olivia is ambushed while pursuing a rape suspect, before the rapist can kill the brunette detective, she is rescued by a mysterious onyx haired woman A/N: Sarada's age is listed at 16, but for this fic I'm aging her up to 22, so as not to be seen as a perv Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Sarada Uchiha/Olivia Benson

Olivia is ambushed while pursuing a rape suspect, before the rapist can kill the brunette detective, she is rescued by a mysterious onyx haired woman

A/N: Sarada's age is listed at 16, but for this fic I'm aging her up to 22, so as not to be seen as a perv  
Enjoy

Chapter One

The night began just like all the others for SVU Detective Olivia Benson, she was on her way to her apartment on the west side of Manhattan when she got a radio call from Dispatch about Luke Mullen, a forty-five year old doctor who raped and strangled his daughter Jessica and raped his estranged wife Eleanor before fleeing the family home.

Olivia saw what looks to her like a man running into an alley, Olivia sighed, she didn't want to tangle with this guy by herself, but she knew that she had to at least tail him until some Unis got here.

Olivia got out of her car and drew her gun, she pointed it at Mullen.

"Luke Mullen, NYPD Stop right there!" Benson yelled.

Mullen spins around and fires three rounds at Olivia, who takes shelter behind her car.

"You pigs aren't taking me in, I'll die first!" Mullen yells. High above the streets of Manhattan a lone figure stands on a rooftop watching everything happen.

Mullen scampers into the dark alley with Olivia hot on his heels, Olivia's vision quickly adjusted to the darkness.

"Come out, Mullen, make this easy on yourself." Benson said.

Sarada Uchiha is leaping from rooftop to rooftop, she is following Olivia. Mullen is hiding behind a dumpster close to where Liv is standing, he grips his Glock 19 pistol tightly in his left hand.

"You're not leaving here alive, cop." Mullen hissed.

Olivia is becoming uneasy and considers getting out of the alley and waiting for backup. The brunette holsters her pistol and turns to exit the alley when Mullen jumps up and fires four rounds into Olivia's back.

Sarada is appalled at what she sees, she hurries down to assist the injured Officer.

Olivia falls to her knees as blood poured from her body, Mullen walks up behind Olivia and puts the Glock to the back of Olivia's head.

"Say goodbye, Detective."

"Get away from her!" Sarada shouts as she touched down, her kunai and Sharingan at the ready.

"Who are you?" Mullen asked, completely shocked.

"It is of no concern of yours, you scum. You won't lay a finger on this Officer." the Kunoichi growled.  
Mullen looked at the kunai-wielding woman and then at Olivia, who is lying on the ground still bleeding.

"I guess I'll just have to kill you both!"

"You should not talk so tough, loser." Sarada said with venom in her voice.  
Mullen raised his gun and fired, Sarada blocked the rounds with her kunai, then Sarada charged Mullen.

"Take this!" Sarada said as she threw her kunai and cut the gun in two pieces before using a chakra-infused spin kick to knock Mullen down and out. Once Mullen was taken care of Sarada turned to the injured Officer.

"Officer, you are hurt bad, I'll take you to the hospital." Sarada said as she knelt down and picked Olivia up and leapt away from the alley.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Detective Olivia Benson opened her eyes and found herself high above the streets of Manhattan.

'Where am I? The last thing I remember is being shot from behind by Mullen. Am I dead?' Olivia thought to herself.

"Ah, you are awake, Officer. I had thought that you were dead." Sarada said.

'That voice, I heard it before I blacked out.' Olivia said in her head.

"You, who are you?" Olivia asked weakly as she stared at Sarada. "I am Sarada Uchiha of the Hidden Leaf village."

"You saved me?" Olivia inquired.

"Yes." Sarada answered.

"What happened to Mullen?" Olivia asked the younger woman.

"I took care of that dirt bag, Officer."

"Is he dead?"

"No, I only knocked him out." Sarada said as she looked around.

"What are you looking for?" Olivia asked.

"A hospital." Sarada answers.

Olivia looked around.

"Right down there." Olivia moaned. Sarada then touched down as gently as she could onto the hospital's roof.  
Sarada carried the wounded Detective into the hospital in search of help.

"Please someone, I require assistance for this Officer, she has been shot!" Sarada bellowed, getting everyone in the room's attention.

Two nurses and Orderlies, and a Doctor hurried over to Sarada and Olivia.

"Place her on the gurney and tell me who did this to this woman?" the Doctor demanded, glaring at the statuesque woman.

Sarada kept her silence, she didn't want the brunette woman to think that she had been watching her because she couldn't do her job.

"A-rapist that I was chasing shot me in the back." Olivia said through clenched teeth, coming to Sarada's defense.

"Do you know how many times you were hit, Detective?" the Doctor asked.

"F-four." Olivia said before passing out.

Once Olivia was in the OR, Sarada left the waiting room. She went back up to the roof.

Three hours later...

Olivia opened her eyes and found herself in a hospital Recovery Room surrounded by Munch, Alex, Cragen, and Stabler.

"Where am I? What happened?" Olivia asked as she rubbed her eyes and tied to sit up, but a sharp burning pain in her chest stopped her in her tracks.

"You're in a hospital recovery room, Liv. You were shot." Alex said.

"I know, I was saved by a strange woman, she had jet black hair." Olivia explained.

Everyone looked around, not sure if they wanted to believe Olivia's story.

"Wh-where's Mullen?" Olivia inquired.

"ICU, you really did a number on him, Liv." Elliot said.

"I didn't do anything to Mullen, I was unconscious the whole time, Elliot."

Cragen looked at his watch and nodded to the detectives, who all turned and left the hospital room.

"You're on paid vacation for at least three weeks, Olivia." Cragen said before he took his leave.

Sarada sat on the windowsill outside of Olivia's room waiting for the others to leave, she was happy that the Detective had been saved, and Sarada smiled when she overheard the woman's first name.

"Olivia, it's gorgeous, just like her." Sarada whispered.

"Wh-who's out there?" Olivia asked, Sarada climbed through the window.

"Sarada."

"You remembered my name. I was on patrol and saw that you were in danger." the young woman said.


End file.
